Pokemon, Cross Fusion
by Shockwave Studios
Summary: A world in which Pokemon and trainer can become one to combat any foe. This is the world of Pokemon: Cross Fusion! OC  AU. Rating T to be safe.


**POKEMON: CROSS FUSION  
Fanfic by: WebcomicCentral**

**Chapter I: The Forefront of Science  
**

It was another quiet day in Mercury Town. The clouds loftily hung over the sky preventing the day from getting too hot. A man in one of the few houses of the town looked at his watch and panicked.

"Oh geez, I'm gonna be late!" he yelled as he gulped down the rest of his coffee. It was still very hot so he immediately rushed to the sink and washed that burning sensation down with some cold water.

"Later, hon!" he said as he quickly, but carefully, grabbed a package of the coffee table and rushed out of the house.

"I don't know why he's rushing. It's only thirty or so steps from here to the Pokemon lab…" his wife sighed.

Outside, the man stared at the large glass doors leading to the town lab. He got ready to enter and began to worry. He stared down at the small package he held at his side. He grabbed a Pokeball that was hooked on his belt and looked at it, as though he was scouring to find any nicks or bumps in the device.

"If it goes like we practiced, then nothing will go wrong…" the scientist said as he entered the lab.

The laboratory was huge. Random devices lined the wall as many people bustling about rushed by the man with the package. He had returned the Pokeball to his side and was making his way down the hallway, en route the presentation room. When he arrived at the door, he noted an electronic screen detailing the room's uses for the day:

**EVOLUTION CLASS 202: 8am-10am  
PROF. MAPLE PRESENTATION: 10:15am-as needed**

**[room closed for rest of day [current time 10:13am**

Maple swallowed in hopes to get rid of the lump in the back of his throat. It didn't help much but he decided to enter the room anyways. The scientist were already waiting. He immediately noted the faces of some of the most prestigious professor ever known.

"Professor Oak of Kanto. Professor Elm of Johto. Professor Birch of Hoenn. Professor Rowan of Sinnoh. You've all come to see my presentation?" Maple stammered. Professor Oak stood up and bowed.

"Yes, the professor just over you, Alice Pine, told us about your experiments and if what she said is true then this will be a huge breakthrough for Pokemon trainers around the world!" Oak said.

"Umm…yes. P-professor Oak is right," Elm stammered. He seemed more nervous than Maple was.

"Indeed, Pine told me this would revolutionize field studies for generations! I wanna see! I wanna see!" Birch excitedly said. He was shot a glare by Rowan and immediately calmed down.

"Yes, we'll as you've already heard from us that we are eagerly awaiting this presentation. So come on and show us." Rowan said with a smile. Maple smiled and rushed to the platform.

"Ah, yes. Well, man and Pokemon have always fought alongside each other to conquer any foe that came their way. But…what if man and Pokemon could fight not just as one team but as one in mind and heart!" Maple exclaimed. The other professors looked intently as Maple opened the package revealing a small device. It was of a similar design to the Nintendo DS but it was a small bit smaller. He took it and strapped it around his right bicep.

"I present! The PokeSUD!"

The professors muttered amongst each other over the name. Maple sweatdropped and looked stunned.

"Sorry, but the letters stand for something…Soul Unison Device! Allow me to demonstrate. Professor Oak, did you bring that thing I asked you to?"

Professor Oak stood up and reached inside his lab coat and pulled out a PokeBall.

"Okay, now what?" Oak asked.

"Call out the Pokemon inside!" Maple said excitedly.

"Very well," Oak said as he tossed the ball onto the platform. The ball snapped open and in a flash of light a Snorlax appeared on stage.

"Snorlax, 1014 pounds of…heavy. Now watch!" Maple said as he pulled the PokeBall that was at his side out and tossed it out. Immediately a Charizard appeared and roared.

"Everyone this is my Charizard. I've been with him since I first started out twenty years ago." Maple said.

"Now, Charizard is strong but, we know there is a limit to his strength. Charizard, Strength! Pick up that Snorlax!"

The Charizard obediently marched across the platform and attempted to pick up the Snorlax. The Charizard grunted and roared but to no avail; it could barely move the sleeping giant.

"That's fine, Charizard. Don't strain yourself. Now, when a trainer and a Pokemon are of one mind and heart, they can join together via the Soul Unison Device. Observe!" Maple pressed a few buttons on the Device and both he and Charizard were engulfed in a bright white light.

A moment later the Professor was gone along with the Charizard but in their place stood a new person. He had on a red helmet with two horns and a maroon bodysuit with red lines running along the sides. There were also gloves that ended in claws and on his back a pair of red wings with teal undersides. The new person walked over to the Snorlax and nearly effortlessly picked up the titan.

"I present to you Professor Maple CharizardSoul!" the being said.

He gently set the Snorlax down and walked back to the microphone.

"In CharizardSoul, I obtain all of the thoughts, memories and abilities of this Charizard and vice versa. However, Crossing with a Charizard is dangerous for a first timer. The only reason I can do this is because I've trained with Charizard for so long. Most people for their first Cross shouldn't try anything stronger than maybe a first stage Pokemon. A Soul Unison lasts for as long as the Pokemon and trainer can hold it for. However, a Cross demands great concentration. Breaking it will send the two apart. Should a Soul Unison end, it should not be attempted to be re-entered for a period of time. The consenquences could be dire." Maple CS said.

"Astonishing!" Oak said.

"Yeah. We've tested the Devices throughout the Minnow region here. The gym leaders and Elite Four all have one. Many of the beginning trainers have one as well."

"I see. But in a Soul Unison, couldn't the trainer become hurt if the Unison was used in battle?" Elm asked softly.

"Yes. That is something that I thought about. When in Soul Unison, if an attack lands that would normally cause the Pokemon to faint, the Unison is immediately ended and the Pokemon is returned to the Device."

"Device?" Birch asked.

"Oh, didn't I mention? The PokeSUD also doubles as a portable PC and Pokeball set. To catch a Pokemon, one need only to press the PokeBall button over here and a beam of energy will attempt to contain the Pokemon inside!" Maple CS said as he glanced over to the device.

"It appears that my time in this cross is almost up! So that's the PokeSUD in a nutshell!" He said as he pressed the Unison button causing him and his Charizard to separate into two entities again. Maple held a PokeBall in his hand and returned the Charizard.

"Charizard's had this Pokeball for so long, he likes it better than the SUD though."

"What about Crossing with legendaries?" Professor Rowan asked.

"I'm not sure. But I definitely wouldn't recommend it…the drastic amounts of energy that would require could very easily consume the trainer. But come on, what do you guys think?" Maple asked hopefully.

Oak stood up and closed his eyes. Maple felt his stomach find a new home somewhere in the knee region.

"I heartily approve this product. I hope that Pokemon trainers around the world enjoy using it!" Oak said. Maple began to cry tears of joy.

"OH THANK YOU PROFESSOR OAK! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!" Maple screamed.

"Don't mention it, now…could you please stop hugging me so tightly!" Oak requested.

Maple released his deathgrip on the Professor as the others laughed heartily.

**Next Time on Pokemon: Cross Fusion **

**The start of a new adventure!  
**

**The shining ambition and hope of two trainers. **

**  
The true story begins!  
**

**Chapter II: Twins of Destiny **


End file.
